


down the drain

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Books, Break Up, Crying Derek, Ice Cream, M/M, Misunderstanding, Trust Issues, golden girls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months down the drain.  Two months of Stiles ' life wasted on a relationship with Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down the drain

Two months down the drain.  Two months of Stiles ' life wasted on a relationship with Derek Hale.

Derek Freaking Hale. 

And the worst part, Stiles loved him. He felt light and warm with love every time he saw his stupid face and every time Derek said his name.

But every word, every touch, every kiss, and movie and text and smile was a lie. 

Derek denied it of course, told Stiles not to be silly,  that he loved him. But Stiles read the book 'Often when an Alpha takes a mate,  it is to form an alliance '

Derek had called him that before. It made sense to Stiles,  why would that hot, strong, powerful, kind, gentle, soft incredibly muscled man want a pasty, spastic, geek like Stiles?

He wanted him to forge an alliance,  with his father,  with Scott,  he didn't know but the fact of the matter is that he used him.

Stiles refused to cry. He also refused to acknowledge the werewolf sitting in the tree outside his windows in a delicious denim/leather combo.

"Stiles,  please, come on! Talk to me, I miss you, I love you,  come on, Stiles, I need you"

This was getting tiring and his dad would be home soon.

"Yeah you do need me, to forge your stupid alliance"  
"No I don't Stiles,  I love you "

"Yet here you are"  
"Yes, here I am    
"If you didn't enter into this for an alliance, you'd be outraged"  
"I'm upset,  but not enough to ruin my life, I love you"  
" Well,  I don't love you"

Derek whined,  he looked like he was going to cry. Stiles pulled across the curtains.  
***

Scott barged into Stiles room, shouting angrily

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE!  YOU BROKE HIM! YOU FUCKING BROKE HIM!  YOU'RE THE ONE WHO INSISTS ON HONESTY AND YET YOU DON'T BELL I'VE HIM!"

Stiles jolted up. He knew Scott and Derek were getting along but he though Scott would side with him. 

" He used me Scott! "  
"He didn't, he told he didn't, he loves you Stiles, that book said often, not every time, he doesn't need any alliance forgers, his name is enough, if he wanted to form alliance he would've taken  a mate from another pack."

Stiles stared at his duvet miserably. 

" He's been watching Golden Girls and crying into Ice cream tubs, he hadn't washed in a week. He's lost the will to do anything but cry at pensioners"

Stiles made a terrible mistake.  He was so afraid of Derek dumping him, he pushed him away, he jumped so hard at shadows he jumped of a cliff.

***

Stiles knocked on the door to Derek's loft,  he had left his keys when he took his stuff back.

Derek stood in front of him, with red puffy eyes, an ice cream stained shirt and ungroomed hair. To Stiles he was so gorgeous it made his heart ache

"I'm so sorry, Derek , I understand if you won't take me back, I'm such an ass, please forgive me,"

Derek gritted his teeth   
"Why should I,  so you can break my heart again, so you can't believe me again,  so can trust a fore hundred year old book over me? So you can- can dump me again without warning even though I did nothing wrong?!"

Derek was crying now,  Stiles reached out a hand to comfort him but Derek jerked away from him.

" This really cut you up didn't it"

Derek fixed him with a glare  
" You said you didn't love me"

Stiles pulled tge giant man  into a reluctant hug, he stoked his back as Derek cried on his shoulders .

" I do, Derek,  I do love you, I'm so sorry, I love you, I love you so much, I'm such a idiot, I love you Derek, "

Derek eventually calmed down and dragged Stiles into a slow kiss.

" You get one more chance,  and I expect lots of grovelling"

" So much grovelling,  you'll be sick of it, I promise"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love
> 
> Xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
